


We Got An Immortal Problem

by VaporxxMgc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hybrids, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, It's Inspired By The Vampire Diaries.. What Were You Expecting If Not Violence??, M/M, Mind Compulsion, Sassy Louis, Vampires, Vervain, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, Wolfsbane, doppelgangers, they kinda share that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporxxMgc/pseuds/VaporxxMgc
Summary: Louis and his sister have yet to recover from the tragic accident that killed their parents. Louis decides to hide his pain by laughing instead of crying and making dark jokes as he holds his sister Lottie together who's already spiraling. His mother's sister Jenna is doing the best she can as their guardian but she can only do so much. Louis just wants everything to go back to normal so he can get through high school and graduate and get out of this depressing town.Let's just say normal isn't even close to what he gets.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to make a fic on this website because being on Wattpad is too much pressure and I don't think anyone will actually see this book if I write it on here so it's less pressure for me to update anything if no one is reading it. So.. here we go.

I was laying in the middle of the road again in front of the woods, It's my normal routine. Lay on the ground, look dead, worry a human and get up in a flash and bite their necks open. It works well for not getting caught as long as you don't let them live, It does become a problem if there's multiple people in the car and one gets away while i'm draining the blood out of their friend. happens a lot, But then again I don't really care... I just blame it on my brother if it becomes a big deal. Just when I realized I had been laying on the ground for about an hour I heard a voice a couples miles away from me. I smirked realizing I could probably kill this person while i'm out in the woods. humans have really got to realize that woods aren't just scary and deadly in movies. In a town like Mystic Falls, they should just be avoided. But then that would mean no blood for me which means angry on a rampage blood thirsty Harry and nobody wants that. 

I listened in on the conversation before I got a familiar feeling in my stomach.. butterflies. I felt like I knew this person but.. no. it couldn't be. I used my vamp speed to make it over to the familiar seeming body as they ended the call they made. I whispered the sacred name I haven't said out loud in almost forever is a long time for someone like me.

"Alexander" 

I watched as the boy gave me an odd look and looked over his shoulder as If I were talking to anyone else. my stomach dropped, wrong person. 

"I'm sorry mate, you got it wrong. I'm Louis." 

I swallowed, "oh, i'm sorry you just really remind me of someone." 

"Oh, it's quite alright then. Shit happens." 

He accent sounded so familiar, I swear he sounds just like Alexander and looks like him too, from the blue eyes to the body but the only difference is that Alexander always wore his hair in a quiff. You never saw him with his hair in his face like this boy did unless you were waking up in the morning next to him which I did quite a lot. 

"I'm Harry." 

"Well, not to be rude Harry but creeping up on people in the middle of the woods in kinda creepy." Louis says placing his hands in his pockets. his eyes are flickering in different directions, he's probably wondering if he should bolt before I murder him or something. as much as I hate to say it, i'm too curious to drink any blood from him right now. 

"Says the one who's out here by themselves." 

"Touche, But it's Mystic Falls nothing bad ever happens here." 

Well.. with me here things might. 

After a few seconds Louis gave up his stalling and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Got in a fight with my boyfriend, I was just talking to my friend about it." 

"What were you fighting about may I ask?" I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Why would you care?" Louis asked quirking an eyebrow just like Alexander used to. Fuck.. what is going on?? 

"Indulge me." 

I watch as Louis rolls his eyes but eventually he tells me. "He's got his entire future mapped out and I just.. don't." 

"Let me go and take a wild guess, you don't want what he plans do you?" 

"Actually," the boy sighs looking up at the stars before looking at me again. "I don't know what I want." 

"That's not true." 

He scoffs "How would you know?" 

"You want what everybody wants. 

"Yeah? And what is that Mr.know it all who creeps on people in the woods." a hint of smile was visible on the boy's lips and his eyes crinkled. 

"Hmm.. let's just say I observe a lot. I've picked up on a few things." 

"Okay, I'll indulge you. Tell me Harry, what do I want?" 

I smiled slowly before stepping closer to the blue eyed boy, "You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger." 

He starred at me with his eyes wide because he knew I was right. 

"Okay, so what do you want?" he says a smug grin making his way onto his red lips. 

Before I could answer I heard a car approaching and a loud horn. 

Louis turned, "It's my parents" 

I knew it would be suspicious for him to be seen talking to me, as much as I would hate to do it I knew I had to compel him. As his eyes met mine I looked deep into his eyes and I saw his pupils widen. "I want you to get everything you're looking for, but for right now I want you to forget that this happened and that you even met me. We can't have people knowing i'm in town yet. Goodnight, Louis." 

I quickly vamped from the scene before Louis even realized, but something told me that wouldn't be the last I see of the blue eyed beauty. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, some of the quotes are from the show but I will rewrite them so it's in my own writing and it's not copying. Okay.. on to the chapter.

I awoke to my alarm on my bedside table going on, I grudgingly reached over and shut the thing off. I forced my open and blinked a few times before declaring to myself that as much as I don't want to, I have to get up. I forced my body up out of bed and began my morning routine. After showering and doing other hygiene related things I went to my closet as I was wrapped in a towel and pulled out some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I quickly got dressed and slipped my feet into a pair of white vans with smiley faces on them with x's for the eyes, pulled on my jean jacket, and grabbed my phone off the charger. After I pocketed my phone I grabbed my backpack and made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. 

"Morning, Louis." 

I tried to smile, "Morning, Aunt Jenna." 

"How are you doing this morning, kid?" she asked as she slid a plate of pancakes in front of me. I thanked her before I began to dig in. 

"I'm.. trying to get through today." 

"I get it." she says 

"Did Lottie come down?"

"Nope, not yet. Can you help me out?" she asked 

"Yeah, I got you." I dropped my backpack next to the stool at the counter and went over to the stairs. "Lottie we gotta get going, come on!" 

"Shut up, i'm coming!" she yelled back 

I shrugged to aunt Jenna before going back to my pancakes, Lottie came down the stairs looking irritated as I finished my breakfast. "You wanna eat Lotts?" 

"No, let's just get this day over with." she said before stomping out of the kitchen and going out the front door and slamming it behind her.

"Well.. I guess she doesn't want a ride then." Jenna says 

I feel my phone buzz so I check it, "It's Zayn, he's here." 

"Alright, bye Louis." Jenna says 

I grab my backpack and make my way out the front door slamming it behind me, I run over to Zayn's truck and he opens the door allowing me to climb into the car without any struggle. Once i'm settled and buckled in Zayn starts driving through the neighborhood and toward the route to school. "Hey Zayn." 

"Hey, what's up with Lottie? Saw her stomping out of the house and into one of her stoner friend's cars." 

"She's just very upset about going back to school today, you know.. parents had a tradition and all so." 

"Mate, you don't have to talk about it. I get it." 

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it, new topic. My grams was just telling me a few days ago some bullshit about me being a psychic." 

"That's kinda insane." 

"Yeah, she's probably just talking out of her ass again." Zayn says rolling his eyes 

"Okay but imagine if you were one, you could predict things." 

"Okay, to be fair I have predicted a lot of things and they turned out to be correct." Zayn says smugly 

"Okay pro- oh shit!" 

I watched as oddly enough a crow smacked into the windshield of Zayn's car, the impact was so shocking that Zayn swerved the car almost hitting a pole but he pressed hard on the brake before anything damaging happened. 

"I'm sorry Louis, are you okay?" Zayn asked worriedly 

"Yeah, mate i'm fine." my heart was racing, and I was trying to avoid a panic attack. 

"Are you sure?" he asked 

"I have to be Zayn, I cant be afraid of cars and driving forever. Please just.. keep driving. We're gonna be late and then Niall is gonna kill us." 

"Okay." Zayn put the car back in drive. "What the fuck is a crow doing in Mystic Falls?" 

"I know we have them, I've just never seen one." 

"Learn something new everyday in this town where nothing ever goes wrong." Zayn says 

"Somehow I feel like that won't be accurate for long." 

After a few moments Zayn spoke up, "I predict that this year is gonna be kick-ass." 

"For your sake, I hope you're right. And maybe you're a psychic if it turns out to be true." I snorted. 

"You and your jokes, I missed you, Tommo." 

I missed you too, Zen." 

*** 

Me and Zayn walked through the crowds of teenagers that were hugging and kissing in front of the school grounds and we made it past the wave of them in the hallway. 

"Too many girls, where are the hot guys? This is bullshit." Zayn says 

I snorted, "You know everyone here, same people you go to school with for years.. no difference." 

"I need some fucking eye candy, shit." Zayn groans 

"I thought Luke Hemmings and his boys were hot to you?" 

"Gay eye candy Louis, keep up." Zayn says 

I didn't have time before I was pounced on by the fake blonde I calls my best friend. 

"Louis!" Niall said as he pulled me off my feet. 

"Niall please put me down." I groaned. 

Thankfully he listened and set me back on the ground, "Are you okay? 

I faked a smile, "Yes, I'm fine." 

Niall looked me like he didn't believe me and turned to Zayn, "Is he okay?" 

"Hey, asshole. I told you I was fine." 

"Sorry mate but you have a nasty habit of lying to me." Niall shrugs apologetically. 

"I have a bad track record I'll admit that." 

"Good enough for me, catch you guys later." Niall says 

I waved goodbye to Niall but my sister walked past me and I got a wave of the stench of weed coming off of her. I rolled my eyes before saying bye to Zayn and quickly following my sister into the hopefully empty girls bathroom. When I entered I saw her putting in eye-drops, I walked over to her and snatched the tiny bottle out of her grasp and grabbed her wrist so she glared at me just so I could see her eyes perfectly. 

Red rimmed around the blue. She's high. 

"Jesus, Charlotte! It's the first day and you're already stoned." 

"Leave me alone, Louis." she mumbled trying to grab at the eye-drops.

"No, I gave you a pass during the summer but I'm not gonna let you fuck up your academic career for some weed." 

"Who fucking cares?" she rolls her eyes 

"I do! Aunt Jenna does! Why don't you?" 

"I don't give a fuck about anything." she says 

"You know what? Fine! But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every single time." 

"Whatever." Lottie pushes past me and exits the bathroom. 

Ugh.. why is this older sibling shit so hard? I looked in the mirror and messed with my hair a bit before deciding it looked fine. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going as I walked out of the bathroom because it hit right into someone.. right in front of the girls bathroom.. great. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." I looked up and I was surprised that I didn't recognize this persons face and wow he had a really good looking face. 

"Uh, no. It's fine. Isn't this the women's bathroom though?" he said sounding slightly confused and probably creeped out, good going Louis. 

"Yeah I uh, It's a long story." I said smiling awkwardly. 

"I understand.. sorry for embarrassing you." he says smiling a bit. 

"Oh, it's no problem. Don't worry about it." 

Before I said anything stupid I walked away from the unfamiliar hot guy and made my way to class. 

Just my luck that the same guy was in my history class though. I sat in my seat and zoned out while the teacher was talking about our town's history because I didn't need to know about this considering my family were the part of the founders comity. However, I did take decide to take a peek at the guy only to find that he was already starring at me. I gave him a small smile that he returned and I quickly turned around before he could catch the blood rushing to my face. I felt my phone buzz and I checked it, a text from Zayn saying the "hot guy" is starring at me. After that the rest of the day was just a blur, nothing else more eventful than history class happened today. 

*** 

I found myself in the cemetery after school, I thought I'd pay my parents a visit. I sat against a stole wall in front of my parents gravestones, I had headphones in and I was listening to whatever shuffle would give me with all the mixtures of artist I listen to. I was in the middle of texting Zayn when that damned crow came back. I pulled out my earphones and starred at it. 

"What do you want? Little shit." 

As I kept watching it I noticed fog started making it way towards me, I looked at it confused and looked at the bird again as I grabbed my stuff preparing to leave because it was starting to get really fucking creepy now. I began to jog away from where the fog was but as I turned back I saw a figure, a man. Oh hell no, I would not be one of those people who get murdered in a fucking cemetery. I started to run through the woodsy part but I tripped on a rock and I smashed into the ground, so this is how I die huh? Cool. 

I quickly got up but when I about to run again I met face to face with the guy from my history class. He tilted his head like he was confused but I was trying to catch my breath. 

"You okay?" he asked 

"Fuck! You scared me." 

"I'm sorry." he says 

"Were you following me?" 

"No, I uh I have family here." he says 

"Oh.. shit. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine.. you seem uh a little on edge." 

"This cemetery is just really fucking creepy." 

"How so?" he says smiling a bit. 

"There was this bird who wouldn't leave me alone and then the fog and I saw-well I think I saw a man. I'm sorry I probably sound delusional." 

The guy laughed, "No, You just sound a little spooked." 

"Yeah, sorry I'm Louis." 

"I'm Liam." he smiles 

"Yeah, don't we have history together?" 

"Also French and English." he says 

"Right." I happened to look down at his hands, he's wearing a huge blue and silver ring that looks a little big for his finger but I guess it's holding on pretty tight. 

"Nice ring." 

"Thanks, um.. family heirloom." he says twisting the ring around his finger. 

I watch as his face goes from calm and then disturbed in just seconds. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked 

Oh now that I think about it.. I do feel a stinging around my shin. I walked over to the rock and pulled up my jeans on my right leg, it revealed a huge bleeding gash. 

"Shit. That's nasty." 

"You should probably go and get that taken care of." his voice sounded strangled. 

I looked over at Liam but he had his back turned, blood must make him queasy. 

"No, it's fine." pulled my jeans back down and looked over but Liam was already gone. 

Weird.. 

*** 

I was grabbing my jacket as I was getting ready to leave the house, "Jenna, I'm gonna go meet Zayn at The Grill." 

"Okay, have fun." she says 

"Aunt Jenna, you wanna try that again?" 

"Shit, okay. Don't stay out too late, it's a school night." she says 

"Better, see you later." 

"Bye." 

I was almost at The Grill when I noticed Liam walking by himself, I walked over to him and he smiled when he saw me. 

"Hey sorry for disappearing earlier." he says 

"No I get it, blood makes you queasy." 

He smiles, "Something like that." 

"Were you going to The Grill?" 

"Yeah, you were too?" he asked 

"Just gonna meet some friends, wanna come with it? i'll introduce you to them." 

"That's doesn't sound like a bad idea." he says 

"Okay, let's go." 

we walked into The Grill together and I found Zayn sitting with our friend Nick.. who's also my ex. I felt a little awkward as he walked over to me and Liam, I saw Zayn give me a apologetic look which made me roll my eyes. I watched as Nick introduced himself to Liam and then look at me.. I just gave him a sympathetic look and he walked away leaving me and Liam to go and sit at the table which now included Niall. We sat down and everyone got introduced but then my overprotective friends started shooting questions at Liam left and right. 

"So were you born in Mystic Falls?" Zayn asked 

"Yeah but I ended up moving when I was a kid." he says 

"Any parents?" Niall asked 

"Uh.. my parents passed away." he says 

I notice Niall and Zayn glancing at me. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"No, It's okay." he says smiling but I can tell it's fake just like mine. 

"Any siblings?" 

"One.. but we don't talk." he says 

"Who do you live with?" 

"My uncle." he says 

"Gonna change the subject if you don't mind." Niall says 

"Sorry, he's more of a cheery person." 

"I don't mind at all, go ahead." 

"Since you're new here you don't know about the party tomorrow then?" 

"No, I do not." Liam says 

"It's this back to school party that's thrown every year at the falls." Zayn says 

Liam looks over at me, "You gonna go?" 

"Um-" 

"Yes, he's going." Niall says 

"Then I guess i'm going." 

"Great." Liam says 

And that's pretty much how the night goes. 

*** 

I was changing into my nightclothes when my uncle-well.. nephew walked into my room slamming a newspaper into my chest. I grabbed it with in confusion and looked at it. it said "Bodies Found Mutilated By Animal". What?? It showed two unfamiliar faces a guy with brunette hair split in the middle and a blonde which I could only assume would be his girlfriend. 

"You promised." he says 

"This was an animal attack." 

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know how this works." he says 

"I'm not bullshitting you, this wasn't me." 

"Please Uncle Liam, Mystic Falls is a different place now. You said you had it under control!" 

"And I do." 

"Clearly you don't." he says 

I sighed, "I'm telling you, this wasn't me." 

"This town may have been quiet for years but there are people who still remember, why did you come back?" he asked 

"I don't need to explain myself to you." 

"I know that you can't change what you are as much as you want to.. but you don't belong here anymore, Liam." 

"So where do I belong, nephew?" 

"I don't know.. just not here." he says before making his way out of my room. 

I let out an annoyed breath before walking over to my cabinet.. I pushed through some old books and journals before I found what I was looking for. I opened it to a page that was already folded. It was a photo that looked a lot like Louis only except.. it was my Alexander. I was gonna find out why Louis looked like Alexander one way or another. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like that I can write this book because it gives me a reason to watch the vampire diaries again which I haven’t done in awhile because it’s such a long show. But anyway.. onto the chapter.

“The battle of Willow Creek, can anyone tell me how many casualties there were?” Mr. Tanner asked

The class was silent and not a hand in sight. This wasn’t gonna be good.

“Okay, I’m just gonna start randomly picking since no one wants to volunteer so.. Mr.Malik?” He says

I watch as Zayn freezes and looks at me for help. Sorry mate, can’t help you there.

“Um.. a lot?” Zayn asked

I mentally facepalmed.

“Not the answer I was looking for.” Mr. Tanner said “Mr.Tomlinson?”

Fuck.

“I have no idea, sir.”

  
Mr.Tanner frowns, “I’m disappointed, Mr.Tomlinson. Especially because your family were founders of our town.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” I said while restraining the urge to roll my eyes.

He nods before looking at the back of the class deciding to finally leave me alone for hopefully the rest of this hour.

“Mr. Grimshaw, would you like to prove your jock stereotype wrong or would you like to keep slobbering all over my desk?”

I guess Nick was asleep again. No surprise there.

“Yeah.. I’m okay with my stereotype, sir.” Nick replies making a few people in class snicker.. mostly the other jocks.

“346 casualties, unless you’re counting the civilians.” A voice said.

Liam said that, and he sounded extremely confident.

“That’s correct, Mr.?”

“Payne.” Liam said

Liam Payne… interesting.

“And are your relatives apart of this subject?” Mr.Tanner asked

“Uh.. distant relatives.” Liam replies

“Well.. there actually weren’t any civilian casualties in this battle.” Mr.Tanner says

“Actually, there were 27, sir.” Liam says

Holy shit, did Liam just outsmart Tanner?

I looked over at Zayn whose jaw is dropped completely.

“The soldiers fired at a church and they thought it was just filled with weapons but there were civilians, 27 lives were lost. The archives are in the town hall if you wanna check if I’m right.” Liam says smugly.

“Right, my fault. I must’ve forgotten that, thank you Mr.Payne for you insight.” Mr.Tanner said

“You’re welcome, sir.” Liam said with a small smirk.

After that.. nothing else having to do with the school day could possibly top it which made the rest of the hours of hell irrelevant.. Liam keeps constantly making my days more interesting.

***

I watch a lot of movies and I know that teenagers should know better than to have parties in the woods every year but since nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls everyone simply forgets how creepy the woods are. I, however, did not and I’m really contemplating going home right now but I know Zayn and Niall would have my head for disappearing so I’m sucking it up and drinking slowly out of a red solo cup as I watch my fellow classmates get drunk off their asses.

Zayn comes up to me and nudges arm making me groan and shove him off.

“What’s wrong?” he asked

“Other than the fact that I don’t wanna be here?”

“But Louis it’s a party, have fun.” Zayn says

“Hard to have fun when I'm worried about getting eaten alive by a damn bear.. And fucking mosquitos.”

“Okay first of all, why didn’t you bring bug spray? And second of all, Mystic Falls doesn't have bears..” Zayn asked

“You don’t know shit, you just haven’t seen one.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Okay but let’s talk about Liam.”

“Oh geez.” I brought up to my lips and chugged the remains of beer that was left.

“He’s so hot.” Zayn says

“You want him? You can have him.”

“Wait.. I thought YOU were into him.”

“Nah, he’s gorgeous as hell but not my type. He’s missing…something. He’s almost too nice.”

“He reminds you of Nick.” Zayn says nodding.

“What? No!”

Zayn gave me a look.

“Okay.. maybe.”

“Well okay, I’m not into dating right now but we should keep him around.”

“Agreed.”

“Okay i’ll see you a-”

I watched as Zayn froze as he held onto my wrist, it was almost like he wasn't here anymore. He had this confused look on his face, he almost looked scared. A few seconds later he was back and he snatched his hand away like it burned to touch me or something.

“What the fuck, Zayn?”

“I-I saw something.” he says shaken beyond belief.

“What do you mean you saw something?”   
“There was a crow a-and fog and I-.” he looks up at me “whatever it was.. It’s just the beginning.”

I remembered the crow and the fog from the cemetery the other day, how could Zayn have possibly known if I never told him? This was creepy.

“What?”

“Never mind, I’m drunk. Ignore me.” Zayn looked over my shoulder. “Looks like someone wants to speak with you.”

I knew he was talking about Liam so I just nodded and turned my back to Zayn as I started making my way over to Liam.

“Hey.” Liam says smiling.

“Hi.”

“Everything okay over there? Zayn looks a little.. Frazzled.” Liam says

“Um.. yeah. He’s just buzzed.”

Liam nodded and her lips formed in an o as if mouthing the word “Oh”.

“Um wanna go for a walk, there’s this bridge and i’m sure it’ll be quiet so we can talk.” Liam says

“Sure, why not? Will you protect me if a bear comes and attacks me though?”

“Hmm.. not so sure about that.” he says laughing a bit as we walk.

“Damn.. seeing your muscles I was hoping you would keep me safe. You’re already a bad friend, Payne.” I joked. I checked to see if he saw that I was joking and I was relieved to see a smile on his face.

“Sorry to disappoint.” he says with a hint of a smile in his voice.

“It’s fine, I’ll just have to fend for myself.”

Liam laughs at my response, “So tell me about your friends, a pretty unique bunch.”

“Okay so Zayn, he’s the broody artistic type but he’s the best cuddler ever and you wouldn’t even know that he’s the type who loves hugs. I think you can guess his personality from that description.”

Liam hums in delight, “Hard exterior, soft interior.”

“Precisely.. Also he thinks you’re hot. I don’t know if you’re into guys or not but my gaydar is pinging around you so.”

“Oh, I am. And i think he’s attractive too.” Liam says blushing a bit.

“Great, I’ll relay the message.”

“Thanks, now tell me about the blonde, Irish is he?”

“Niall, mhm yeah obnoxiously Irish. He’s probably back there getting completely trashed. He’s gonna regret this tomorrow morning for sure.”

“I bet, now what about you?”

“Me? Well I’m a 5’9 sassy and flamboyant boy who’s trying to get his life back to normal.” My voice went from normal to sad and quiet by the end of the sentence and I cursed at myself for feeling the need to cry.

“What happened that makes it not normal anymore?” Liam asked “If you don’t feel comfortable telling me I completely understand.”

“No it’s fine, just don’t think of me any different if I start to cry okay?”

Liam nods in understanding.

“I was in a tragic car crash with my parents 4 months ago, I was uh, the only survivor.” I felt the tears slowly fall down my face as I stared at the ground. I then felt a warm sensation, it was Liam wrapping his arms around me. I just stood there taking it all in and letting it all out. Once I finished I wiped my eyes with my sweatshirt sleeve and looked up at Liam who had a sad look on his face.

“I’m so sorry.” he says

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay, I have to be. I have to hold what’s left of my family together.”

“That’s too much pressure.” Liam says empathetically.

“That’s the price of being a big brother.” I chuckled a little bit.

“I understand, change of topic?” Liam said

“Yeah, I really think it would help.”

“Okay, tell me about Nick.. considering he’s been glaring at me for about 5 minutes now.”

I rolled my eyes, “Ex boyfriend but were still friends.”

“Ah, he’s not over you.” Liam says in understanding.

“At all.”

“Why did you break up? If you don’t mind me asking.” Liam says

“You’re so nice, “if you don’ t mind me asking” very polite.” I said as I mocked him.

“You like the bad boys?” Liam asked

“I guess.. I just like passion, adventure, and a little danger doesn’t hurt too bad.”

“Hm.. so Nick?” he says putting me back on topic.

“Nick.. childhood friend. I just felt like I owed it to him and myself to see if we could be any more than just friends and turns out we couldn’t. We just want different things.. Or more like he’s got things planned out and I got well.. Nothing.”

“It’ll come to you, you’re only a junior. You’re not supposed to have everything planned out in front of you, that doesn’t work for some people.” Liam says

“I like spontaneity.”

“You seem like you would.” he says

I looked up and noticed we made our way back to the party, I leaned my back on a tree and out of the corner of my eye I caught Lottie drunkenly dragging herself through a clearing that goes deeper into the woods. Damn it, she's not supposed to be here.

“Fuck, i’m sorry Liam but I have to go get my fucking sister stop her from making a mistake.”

“I understand, go check on her.” Liam says

I ran into the clearing but I jumped back when I heard a loud pitch scream.

“Lottie?!”

“Aiden! Louis help me!” she screamed back.

I saw her on the floor cradling Aiden’s face as she was crying. I gasped as I noticed a huge chunk of his neck was bit out of. What the fuck happened?!

“We need to get him help.” I turned around while kneeling next to Lottie and we both started screaming for help. Everyone at the party made their way over but Nick came down and started freaking out about his brother possibly being fucking dead on the ground.

See this is why we shouldn’t have parties in the fucking woods.

Moments later the paramedics came and I was really thankful that we were so close to the town. Aiden had a pulse which was good but he was unconscious once the paramedics got there and got him onto a gurney and into the car along with Nick. I looked around for my friends and Zayn was holding up a very drunk Niall by his waist.

“That was so fucking scary.” Zayn says

“I know, where’s Liam?”

“He just.. Took off. I saw him and then I looked away for a second and he was gone.”

***

I made my way into my house, I saw my nephew Zach sitting in the living room and he looked confused as to why I was back so early.

“There was attack tonight in the woods tonight Zach, and I swear to you that it wasn’t me.”

His eyes widened but I was already up the stairs before he could reply. I walked into my room looking for the son of bitch to appear because something in my gut told me that he was back. I waited and waited and then finally a crow come flying into my room. I watched as it landed on my desk, then I felt his presence.

“Harry.”

I looked towards the window and there he was standing. He smirked while twisting his ring around his finger. “Hello, brother.”

“What’s with the crow?” I growled

“Nice touch right? It’s how I do my spying. I’ve been here for awhile.”

“You-you killed that couple in the woods.” I spat walking towards him

“Bingo.” he whispers

"And you bit that guy, Aiden." I spat stepped nearly chest to chest to him. 

"Right again." he smirked 

I pushed him back, hard. “ You idiot. You know what that could do.”

“Hmm.. sounds like a you problem my dear brother.” he smirks

I let out a frustrated sigh, “Why are you here, Harry?”

Harry smiled, "I missed my little brother." 

"Bullshit. you hate small towns, they bore you to death." 

"You've got a point." he says 

"Harry, stop playing this game. Why are you here?" 

“No you see, the question is why are you here? And oh, I think I have the answer. One simple reason…. Louis.” Harry says with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Don't.” I growled

"He looks an awful lot like Alexander, huh?" 

"Stop it, Harry.' 

"Does being around him make you feel alive like you've always wanted?" 

"He's not Alexander." 

"Let's hope not, the little bastard was always a pain my ass. Literally." 

A growl escaped from my lips. 

"Oh, i'm sorry brother. Did I strike a nerve?" Harry asked faking a sympathetic frown. 

I rolled my eyes as he continued to speak. 

"So tell me, when was the last time you had a taste of human blood?" Harry said 

"Stop, this wont work on me and you know it." 

I felt a shove to my chest as Harry walked closer, his eyes becoming veiny, thirsty for blood. 

"Come on, don't you ever wonder what it taste like?" 

"Stop it." he shoves me again. 

''We could do it together just like old times." 

"No." 

"You ever wonder what Louis' blood taste like?" 

"Stop it, Harry." I could feel the anger bubbling in my veins.

"Because I do." he growls 

"I said stop!" before I knew what I was attempting to do I threw myself into Harry which caused us to both fly out the window from the top floor of the house. I was surrounded in glass and Harry was gone. I realized how weak I was but I also remembered I'd rather be weak than drink from humans. 

"I didn't think you had it in you, I thought you would've punched me and that would be it but you threw me through a window. I give it an A for effort." Harry says as he leans against the wall of the house. I managed to stand up and I started to walk towards Harry who was wearing a satisfied smirk. 

"You think this is fun and games, people die around you Harry." 

"I'm a vampire, what do you expect? And in case you've forgotten, you're a vampire too." Harry says 

"Harry can't we just.. bury the hatchet once and for all?" 

"Um no, you see I promised you an eternity of misery and well.. I keep my word brother." 

"Harry, just stay away from Louis." I growled 

"Hmm.. where's you ring?" 

I quickly looked down at my finger and realized it was missing. 

"Oh damn, in a few hours the sun burn you alive." Harry says 

This bastard has my ring doesn't he? 

"No need to look so angry, brother. I have it right here." he holds out his hand which has my ring just sitting there. I grab it and gently put it back on my finger, once it's on tight I feel Harry hand wrap around my throat and my feet lift off the ground. I smash into the wall behind me, he threw me. Wow.. okay. Ouch. He stands above me as I groan in pain. 

"Don't you ever think you're stronger than me, got it? You lost that right when you stopped drinking human blood." he starts to walk away and leaves me by myself in front of the house in pain. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making my own little version of the show so there will be scenes that are main plots and settings of The Vampire Diaries but the whole like pairings that show has will be different.. for example the pairing of Stefan and Elena which would be Louis and Liam is not gonna happen. You'll see as I keep updating ;)

“So, tell me what’s going on with you and Liam.” Niall says

Were sitting outside of the grill grabbing lunch since neither of us eat the school’s disgusting lunch food, honestly I’d rather stab myself in the fork than eat that trash. I roll my eyes at the face Niall is making, I know exactly what he’s trying to do, but he does remind me that Liam left his book in class today so I should probably go to his house and return it to him.

“There is nothing going on with me and Liam, Niall for fuck sakes.”

“Are you sure? Because you guys keep making eyes at each other.” Niall says

“Notice that we only do that around Zayn?”

“Yeah but- wait. Zayn is into Liam?” Niall asked

“Yep, it’s mutual between them.”

“Oh, I thought you liked him.” Niall said

“Nah, Liam is great, he really is. But he’s… missing something.”

“Or he reminds you of someone.” Niall said

“Wow is it really that obvious, you and Zayn are hitting the nail on the head with this.”

“Great minds think alike.” Niall shrugs

“Yeah, well I’m done eating and I really need to return this book to Liam so I’ll catch you later, Nialler.”

“Alright Tommo.” Niall says

I pulled out some money out of my wallet and handed the cash to Niall so he could use my money to pay for my part of the meal before making way over to Liam house. Once I got there I realized it was a really old looking house, I kinda liked it for whatever reason as spooky as it looked.

I walked up to the door with Liam’s book in hand and I knocked on the door, I waited a few minutes before I decided to knock again only to realize the door just pushed open after I knocked again. I was confused as to why it was unlocked but I just walked inside the house. I got strong scent of vanilla and cinnamon as I walked inside, wasn’t expecting that to be honest but I’m not complaining.

“Liam? Are you here?”

I looked around and didn’t hear anything so I just thought maybe he inst here, so I turned back but as soon I did I heard a loud caw and that stupid crow flew right towards me. I ducked and watched it fly away, when I stood up I screamed when seeing a face. A very.. Beautiful face may I add.

“Jesus Christ.” I was clutching onto my chest as the person starred at me, he tilted his head like a puppy dog and to be honest it was pretty fucking cute regardless of the fact that he just nearly made me piss my pants. A few moments of his eyes practically looking through me he finally opened his mouth.

“You must be Louis.” he said

His voice was so deep and oh my god I've never heard somebody who talked so slow but in a way that almost soothes you. I started to notice that he had chocolate curls that were pushed up in a quiff but there were some parts that just flew out of place, he had green emerald eyes that I could honestly stare into all day, deep dimples that I really wanted to dig my fingers into and pink lips that were very tempting to a weak boy like me. He was also wearing a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and black boots.

“Yeah, and you are?” I asked trying not to sound flirty because he was really tempting me.

“I’m Harry, Liam’s brother.” he says

“Oh, so you’re the sibling that Liam says he doesn’t talk to? I don’t think I was supposed to say that.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. Just a little sibling rivalry.” Harry shrugs

“Okay, well I was just returning this book to him that he left in history today.’” I handed the book to Harry who grabbed it gently and glanced at it.

“Please, come in. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” Harry says

“Sure, yeah.”

I turned around to mention the door but I was already shut as Harry walked deeper into the house. I just shook my head and followed him into the living room, It was pretty old but once again I had the feelings that I kinda liked it for whatever reason.

“So are you and Liam.. you know? Together?” Harry asked while pouring himself a cup of bourbon.

“Um.. no actually.”

“No? Hm.. who’s he smiling about all the time then?” Harry asked looking pretty surprised.

“That would be my best friend, Zayn.”

“Hm.. are the feelings mutual? I’d hate for my little brother to fall for someone who doesn’t feel the same.” Harry says before downing the liquor in his glass.

“Yes, they are actually.”

“Well that’s great.” Harry says smiling a bit. “So what about you?”

“Dating anyone?”

He nods

“No, just got out of a relationship a few months ago actually.”

“Hmm.. had to ask.” He says

“Oh no, don’t worry about it.”

I started to hear footsteps coming from a certain direction and then I saw Liam coming down the hallway. “Hey Liam.”

“Hey.” his smile drops when he sees Harry. “I see you’ve um.. met Harry.”

“Yeah, he was just telling me a few things. I just brought back your book that you left today.”

I watched as Harry tossed the book to Liam who caught it easily.

“Okay well, Harry it was nice to meet you. Liam, I’ll see you tonight at the Comet thing right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Liam says

I nodded before I turned around only to be met with Harry right in front of me. Okay? Weird. But also kinda hot? I don’t know what’s wrong with me.

“It was very lovely to meet you, Louis,” I watched as Harry gently grabbed my hand and placed a kiss upon my knuckles. I was fucking speechless. I smiled nervously and my entire face probably turned red as a fucking tomato. “Bye.” I mumbled before rushing out of the house before I made a complete fool out of myself. All I know on the walk back home is Liam may not be my type but Harry… he definitely is. And that’s a big problem.

***

I was walking through the crowd at the Comet ceremony and noticed that Zayn was being his normal self and standing next to Niall who was talking to some blonde girl. I picked up that he’s not very good with crowds so I thought I’d go and give him a little company. I walked over to him and he looked up and smiled a bit.

“Mind lighting my candle for me?”

He nodded and tipped his candle towards mine causing his flame to set flame to the one I was holding. I moved to stand next to him and nudged his arm when he decided to go quiet on me.

“What’s up? You’re so silent.”

“Not very good with crowds.” shrugs

I knew I was right.”

“We can move away from the crowd a little bit, I can talk and you can listen and reply. It helps you focus on something other than all the people around you.”

“Challenge accepted.” Zayn says smiling a bit.

We moved away from the crowd and we at at a picnic table and put our candles down since we really didn’t have to hold them anymore.

“What color are your eyes?”

“Um.. dark brown, some people say there’s like little specks of gold in them.’’ Zayn replies

“I could believe that.”

He smiles, “Um, what about yours?”

“Dark brown, almost black sometimes.”

“So chocolate brown eyes, not black.” Zayn nods

“I guess.” I shrugged

“Favorite show?” Zayn asked

“You know, I really think Friends is a classic.”

“Me too! I love Friends.” Zayn says

“Favorite character?”

“Has to be Chandler.” Zayn replies

“Mine is Joey but Chandler and Joey are like the dream team anyway.”

“True yeah, favorite music genre if you have any?”

“Hm.. I'm really into R&B.”

“Me too, it’s just something about it.”

“Favorite food?”

“Too many to choose from but i’m gonna say pizza.” Zayn says

“Cliche answer.” I scoffed jokingly

Zayn scoffed and nudged me, “So what were you gonna say?

“... Pizza.”

“Hypocrite!” He says laughing a bit.

“Guilty as charged.” I said chuckling a little. 

I heard a scream somewhere nearby, I looked at Zayn to see if he heard it but he hadn't. I heard the scream again but this time I heard a familiar voice after it. Damn it Harry, seriously? Why can't you just not cause havoc everywhere you go?

"I'm sorry Zayn, I really have to go." 

"Oh no, It's okay go. I understand." He says 

I could tell he wasn't happy about our conversation ending so I tried something that would hopefully leave a smile on his face. I slowly leaned in and I watched his eyes widen, I left a small kiss to his cheek. as I pulled away I smirked at the his olive skin quickly turning red. I walked away from the scene and went to where I kept hearing the voices, I looked up and saw Harry holding Aiden by his arm at the edge of a building. 

Fuck. 

I vamped to the roof and Harry groaned when he saw me, well the feeling is mutual brother. 

"You always come and ruin the fun." Harry said 

"Well, you always come and ruin the peace so were even. Let him go." 

"Oh shut up, I wasn't gonna let go of him." Harry said before tossing Aiden's body onto the ground next to us. 

I ran over to Aiden who was barely conscious. 

"What do you want Harry?" 

"I want you, to be a regular vampire again." Harry says 

"Of fuck you, it's not gonna work." 

"I just want my fucking brother back, okay?" 

"Well, i'm sorry but no. I refuse to be like you, I will not drink human blood." 

"Fine, then i'll just let Aiden here go screaming around town about how vampires have returned." Harry says 

"What do you want man?" Aiden cried 

"What did this you?" Harry asked 

"A vampire." Aiden spat 

"Harry, stop!" 

"Who did this?" Harry asked 

"You did!" Aiden said scooting away from Harry in fear. 

"Nope, It was Liam." Harry said looking deep into Aiden's eyes. I knew he was compelling him, Harry was gonna sell me out for something he had done. 

"Harry, don't." 

"Hmm here's and idea." I watched as Harry grabbed Aiden by his arm as he tried to yank away but failed due to Harry being stronger, he ripped Aiden's bandage off his neck and bit into the wound that was already healing. My senses went wild and before I knew it Harry was throwing Aiden in my direction, my fangs dropped and my desire for human blood increased. I quickly threw Aiden down and leaned over trying to control myself. 

"Now you have two choices. You can drink the blood and then compel him to forget, or you can let him live and he can tell everyone in town that you bit him." Harry says 

"Oh, so you want to expose me?" 

Harry yanked me up by my collar, "No! I want you to realize what the fuck you are." 

I shoved him off, "You know what, go ahead. Let him go, i'l get taken away, they'll chain me up, and drive a stake through my heart but at least I wont be anywhere near you." 

Harry stood there for awhile before he sighed, he walked over to where Aiden was curled up and whispered a few things in his ear. Aiden then looked at both of us with utter confusion. 

"How did I get up here?" He asked as he slowly got up. 

"No clue." Harry said looking towards the town. 

"Ugh, I think my stitches ripped open." He says putting a hand on his neck and cringing. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I had some pain pills I'll be fine." Aiden said 

I watched as Aiden made his way into the latch going back down the building, I made sure he got there safely without Harry trailing after him or anything. When I looked next to me I realized that Harry was gone.

Of course he was. 


End file.
